This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective is to characterize psychological responses to acute exercise in symptomatic and asymptomatic women of different menopausal status and examine how exercise-induced changes in psychological outcomes affect symptom reporting following an acute exercise bout.